Fourplay
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Setelah berpisah dari 'suaminya' Naruto berpikir ia tidak akan pernah lagi mengenal cinta dalam hidupnya. Namun ia salah besar, karena ada empat orang lelaki yang mendambakan cintanya. Neji, rekan kerjanya; Gaara, sahabatnya baiknya; Itachi, sang pengusaha kaya; dan Kakashi mantan suaminya yang ingin kembali padanya. Lalu siapa yang akan ia pilih untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya?


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**FOURPLAY**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**GaaNaru/NejiNaru/ItaNaru/KakaNaru **

**WARNING : Yaoi/Shounen ai, Typo(s), OOC, AU. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi memandang suami –atau istrinya- seperti kelinci yang tersorot lampu mobil. Naruto bisa melihat Kakashi putus asa mencari penjelasan yang masuk akal, namun tidak bisa menemukannya. Sambil mengusap rambutnya, Kakashi duduk di ujung meja satunya dan berusaha keluar dari situasi menegangkan ini.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa Naruto, sungguh." Kakashi memandang sepasang mata _sapphire_ itu dengan tampang memelas.

"Coba ulangi lagi." Suara Naruto yang terdengar ketus, membuat Kakashi meneguk ludah sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya enam bulan," jawabnya, dengan muka yang memerah hingga membuat amarah Naruto semakin memuncak. Enam bulan. Enam bulan sialan yang palsu, yang ia lewati bersama 'suaminya' yang berselingkuh di belakangnya.

"Kau mencintai perempuan itu?" Emosi yang ditahannya membuat Naruto sulit bicara. Ia berharap-bahkan berdoa- agar jawabannya tidak.

Kakashi diam saja selama beberapa waktu, kemudian perlahan-lahan kepalanya mulai mengangguk. "Ya, aku mencintainya."

Kali ini Naruto tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggebrak meja di hadapannya dan menatap tajam sang 'suami' yang seakan seperti tidak mempunyai dosa sama sekali.

"Siapa dia?"

Detik berikutnya hanya keheningan yang melanda sepasang 'suami-suami' ini. Merasa kesal karena tidak dihiraukan, sekali lagi Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tajam dan berat.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa dia?"

Naruto memperhatikan Kakashi bergoyang-goyang gelisah dalam duduknya. Suaminya tidak ingin membahas ini. Naruto tahu, Kakashi pasti akan lebih memilih kabur, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Dia… Salah satu sekretaris di kantor."

Tubuh Naruto menegang. "Lalu… Sekarang apa maumu? Kau memilih wanita jalang itu dan meninggalkan aku?"

"Dia bukan wanita jalang, Naruto. Aku mencintainya. Percayalah, aku sudah berusaha untuk menahan perasaanku, tapi aku tidak mampu mencegahnya dan aku tidak bisa terus-terusan berpura-pura. Ini tidak akan adil bagimu, Naruto."

"Jadi… Kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan aku?" Suara Naruto terdengar serak dan jauh. Ia benar-benar merasa takut, tentu saja. Ia sangat menyayangi Kakashi. Tujuh tahun sejak mereka berpacaran dan menikah tentu bukan waktu yang singkat. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang sudah mereka lalui bersama.

Kakashi berdiri dan menghampiri suaminya. Ia berlutut di depan kursi Naruto dan meraih tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku harus pergi. Percayalah, aku akan tetap tinggal dan menyelesaikan masalah ini kalau saja aku bisa, tapi sekarang semuanya sungguh di luar kendaliku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa kehadirannya."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, membuat Kakashi memberanikan diri untuk mengenggam tangan itu dengan lebih erat.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menyakitimu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa hidup tanpa diriku karena kau sangat berani dan tegar. Sedangkan dia akan hancur kalau aku meninggalkannya. Dia sangat lemah. Kuharap kau dapat mengerti, Naru-chan."

Naruto merasa semakin muak mendengar panggilan yang selalu diberikan Kakashi untuknya. Gelombang amarah yang bengis dan tidak terbendung lagi membuatnya mendorong Kakashi hingga terjatuh. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, segera ia melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah dan dada Kakashi secara brutal dan bertubi-tubi.

"Kau… Dasar bajingan! Bajingan! Bajingan!"

Kakashi tidak bergerak. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa semakin sakit. Namun ia membiarkan Naruto meluapkan emosinya. Karena ini semua terjadi semua karena kesalahannya sendiri.

"Bajingan! Bajingan! BAJINGAN!"

Setelah puas meluapkan seluruh emosinya, Naruto segera bangkit dan mencengkram rambutnya frustasi. Tidak dipedulikannya Kakashi yang tengah bersusah payah untuk kembali bangun dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Pergi…"

"Na-Naru…"

"Pergi… PERGI! PERGI SEKARANG JUGA KAKASHI! AKU SUDAH MUAK MELIHAT WAJAHMU!"

Dengan seluruh kekuatannya Naruto mendorong Kakashi hingga keluar melewati pintu dan dikuncinya pintu itu. Suara Kakashi yang terus-menerus memanggil namanya diiringi suara debaman pintu terdengar jelas namun ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

"Sekarang kau tahu bagaimana rasanya terbuang, eh Kakashi?" kata Naruto sambil berlalu dan kembali ke kamarnya dan melampiaskan kembali emosinya sampai puas di sana.

.

.

.

A/N: Draft lama yang ada di komputer. Pendek karena masih prolog. Ayo mari voting, pairingnya GaaNaru, NejiNaru, ItaNaru, dan KakaNaru. Mau ending pairing yang mana? ^_^ Kenapa enggak ada SasuNaru? Sekali-kali buat yang beda hehehe.

Mind to review? ^_^


End file.
